If It's You
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: Ketika Mnet melakukan tindakan licik yang melibatkan Minhyun dan NU'EST. Akankah Jonghyun tinggal diam? 2hyun fic. (Based on Moment di M. Countdown) Nu'est X Minhyun, Wanna One X Minhyun. Final Chap Update! Don't forget to leave review :))
1. Downpour Part 1

**_If It's You_**

.

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

.

.

Pairing : 2Hyun

 **Summary:**

Why is everything so heavy?

Kenapa susah sekali baginya untuk bisa bersama para membernya?

.

* * *

.

.

Sore itu selesai acara fansign mereka, Minhyun dan Seongwoo dipanggil oleh manager wanna one.

"Minhyun, Seongwoo aku dapet telepon dari Mcountdown PD-nim bahwasanya ia meminta kalian menjadi spesial MC untuk acara Mcountdown nanti." Mendengar ucapan Manager mereka Minhyun dan Seongwoo saling berpandangan.

"Aku? Bukan Daniel atau Jihoon?" Tanya Minhyun.

"Bukan, kamu dan Seongwoo yang diminta. Lagipula kau kan sudah pernah berpengalaman menjadi Special MC juga kan sebelumnya?" Ujar sang Manajer.

"Hmm.. Tapi ini terlalu mendadak hyung" Sambar Seongwoo.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya diminta menyampaikan kepada kalian saja. Jadi jangan lupa hari Rabu nanti kita mulai tes mic yah!"Sesudah menyampaikan hal tersebut Manager Kang pun pergi dan meninggalkan Minhyun dan Seongwoo yang masih berpandangan di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa mendadak begini yah Seongwoo?" Ucap Minhyun.

"Mwola, yah namanya juga tuan pemilik tanah pasti bakal semena-mena ya kan?" Sambung Seongwoo asal.

Minhyun tertawa mendengar gurauan Seongwoo. Dan membiarkan dirinya mengikuti Seongwoo kembali ke kamar milik mereka masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

Di waktu yang sama Di Dorm NU'EST.

"Jonghyun, kau sudah datang?" Ujar Manajer utama mereka, Manajer Kim.

"Iya, Hyung ada urusan apa kau memanggil ku?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil memasuki Ruang Meeting Pledis.

"Emm, Begini aku dapat info dari Director-nim bahwa kalian NU'EST W mendapat undangan Special Stage dari PD Mcountdown" Mendengar ucapan Manajer Kim, Jonghyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Special Stage? Mendadak sekali.." Ucapnya pelan sambil berpikir.

"Alasan mereka karena lagu If You menempati tangga lagu musik meskipun tanpa promosi sehingga untuk berterimakasih kepada fans kalian maka mereka mengundang kalian untuk melakukan Live Perform.." Mata Jonghyun semakin menyipit mendengar penjelasan sang Manajer.

'Mnet berlaku baik? Hah pasti ada maunya mereka'Batin Jonghyun

DEG

'Jangan-jangan ada kaitannya dengan Minhyun?' seketika Jonghyun menatap Manajer mereka panik.

"Hyung, bukankah Wanna One akan Tampil di Mcountdown nanti?" Tanya Jonghyun berhati-hati.

Manager Kim tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Jonghyun sebelum pemahaman akan situasi yang ada membuatnya tercekat.

"Shit, aku lupa..!"Umpatnya. "Bagaimana ini? Direktur-nim sudah memberikan jawaban konfirmasi akan kehadiran kita. Sial aku lupa kalau Mnet itu sangat picik." Manajer Kim tampak mondar-mandir gelisah saat menyadari maksud Jonghyun.

"Karena sudah begini, Special Stage seperti apa yang diminta oleh Mnet?" Tanya Jonghyun pelan.

Manajer Kim memandang penuh takut kearah Jonghyun "Err, Lagu baru kalian If you, dan satu lagu tambahan yaitu .." "Hello yah.." Sambung Jonghyun cepat.

Mendengar Jawaban Jonghyun sang Manajer mengangguk sedih.

"Hah, mau gimana lagi Hyung. Kita tetap harus menuruti Mnet bukan?" Ujar Jonghyun sambil memijati pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Iyah, maafkan aku.." Sesal Manajer Kim. Keheningan tampak menyelimuti Ruang meeting tersebut.

"Tidak bisakah kita menampilkan Versi Hello 2017?" Tanya Jonghyun tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin bisa, tapi menilik Mnet yang suka memanfaatkan keadaan aku rasa ada kemungkinan mereka tidak akan mengizinkannya.. Maafkan aku Jonghyun.."Manajer Kim tampak tertunduk lesu.

"Bukan salahmu Hyung, terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu juga, Aku akan menyampaikan ini dulu kepada member yang lain" Ujar Jonghyun.

Manajer Kim mengangguk dan membiarkan Jonghyun kembali ke Dorm. Memandang sedih sisi belakang punggung leader NU'EST yang selalu memikul beban lebih dari orang seusianya.

 _Maafkan aku Minhyun..'_ Batin Jonghyun.

.

* * *

.

Ong Seongwoo tahu saat Mnet berlaku baik maka pasti ada unsur udang dibalik batu dibalik kebaikan mereka. Meski ia enggan menyuarakannya kepada Minhyun tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menampik perasaan tidak enak saat mendengar Info dari Manajer mereka.

Bersama Minhyun usai Acara Fansign ke-2 mereka, ia langsung pergi ke studio Mnet sementara member lain kembali ke dorm mereka.

Diruang meeting ia diberikan arahan panduan menjadi MC bersama Minhyun. Basic-basic dasar yang sudah ia dan Minhyun kuasai.

Tibalah saat pengenalan penampilan untuk hari kamis nanti. Dan firasatnya terbukti benar saat dilihatnya list performer yang harus mereka perkenalkan saat menjadi Special MC:

1\. BP Rania

2\. Samuel

3\. Sonamoo

4\. Weki Meki

5\. Laboum

6\. NCT Dream

7\. CLC

8\. Special Stage

9\. Wanna One

10\. GFriend

"Special stage? Siapa yang akan tampil Sajang-nim?" Ia mendengar Minhyun bertanya.

Firasat buruk langsung Seongwoo rasakan saat melihat PD-Nim tersenyum menatap Minhyun.

"Well, kita punya penampilan special dari Idol yang sedang naik daun saat ini" Sambung sang PD dengan penuh senyuman licik.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa mereka bukan, Minhyun-ssi?" Oh betapa Seongwoo ingin mengahajar PD kurang ajar didepan mereka ini. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal jahat seperti itu.

"Ahh, Be-begitu.." Suara Minhyun tampak bergetar saat ia mengetahui maksud ucapan sang PD. Seongwoo segera menggenggam tangan Minhyun yang gemetar dipangkuannya dan balas menatap PD didepannya.

"Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan briefingnya Sajang-nim.." Ujar Seongwoo dingin.

Sang PD hanya menatap Seongwoo remeh dan melanjutkan agenda Briefing mereka.

Seusai agenda Briefing mereka, Minhyun dan Seongwoo kembali ke dorm dalam kebisuan. Seongwoo sesekali melirik kearah Minhyun yang tampak tertunduk.

"Kita ambil positifnya saja Minhyun, Kamu bisa bertemu Jonghyun selama sesi break nanti. Sudah lama kan kita tidak bertemu dengan Jonghyun?" Ujar Seongwoo jenaka.

Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Seongwoo dan tersenyum lemah "Mudah-mudah akan ada sisi positifnya seperti yang kau bilang Seongwoo"

Seongwoo mengepalkan tangannya melihat ekspresi Minhyun yang sedih. Perasaan marah dan cemburu bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya.

Ia marah karena ulah Mnet yang licik menghalalkan segala cara untuk menaikan rating acar mereka. Dan ia juga merasa cemburu kepada member NU'EST, kepada Jonghyun lebih tepatnya, karena merekalah Minhyun tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi milik member Wanna One seutuhnya, dan hal itu menyakitinya dan para member lain yang menaruh perasaan kepada Minhyun.

Ia menarik Minhyun dalam pelukannya, biarlah perasaan cemburu ini membakar dirinya. Ia tetap harus memastikan Minhyun bahagia.

.

* * *

.

Hari kamis pun tiba, para member Wanna One bersiap-siap untuk melakukan rehearsal pagi itu. Mereka sudah diberitahu oleh Seongwoo soal alasan Mnet menunjuk ia dan Minhyun menjadi special MC. Sebagian besar Member marah karena ulah Mnet, tapi mereka tahu mereka tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dikursi belakang tampak Jisung mencoba menenangkan Minhyun yang terlihat gugup. Jihoon yang berada disampingnya terus menggenggam tangan Minhyun yang terasa dingin berusaha memberi kekuatan kepada Hyung favoritenya itu. Sementara Seongwoo yang duduk di bangku tengah bersama Daniel hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah akibat informasi yang mereka terima hari ini.

Special MC harus terus berada di panggung selama sesi break antar penampilan yang berarti Minhyun hampir tidak bisa bertemu NU'EST W dibelakang panggung selama sesi MC mereka. Ditambah nanti, perkenalan Special Stage haruslah Seongwoo yang melakukan. Minhyun tidak boleh sedikitpun menyebut nama NU'EST W

' _Mnet benar-benar biang masalah_ ' Umpat Seongwoo dalam hati. Disampingnya Daniel terus mengusapi punggungnya berusaha meredakan amarah Seongwoo. Daniel hanya berharap Minhyun tidaklah dirundung kesedihan usai acara ini.

.

.

* * *

Prosesi MC-ing mereka berjalan mulus. Minhyun tetap berusaha bersikap Profesional meski Mnet sudah memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena. Chemistry ia dan Seongwoo mampu membuat penonton hari itu terpukau. Well mereka memang bukan tanpa alasan dipanggil duo visual oleh para fans.

Sejauh ini Minhyun berhasil untuk menampilkan performa terbaik dirinya, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau jantungnya berdebar saat mendekati detak-detik penampilan NU'EST. Seongwoo tersenyum melihat Minhyun yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan excited-nya jelang penampilan NU'EST. ' _Well as long as he is happy'_ Batinnya.

Penampilan NU'EST dibuka dengan lagu baru mereka yaitu If You. Seongwoo tahu kalau NU'EST adalah kumpulan orang yang berbakat tapi melihat performance mereka secara langsung membuat Seongwoo ikut terpana akan kharisma para member.

Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya menatap Minhyun, dan disampingnya Hwang Minhyun tampak menutupi mulutnya berusaha menahan isakan tangis yang seakan berlomba keluar. Minhyun berusaha keras untuk menjaga postur miliknya, ia berusaha keras menjaga air mata yang mulai menggenangi matanya untuk tidak luruh. Ia tahu meski ia kini berada disisi panggung tapi beberapa fans masih dapat melihat dirinya dan ia berusaha untuk kuat demi NU'EST, demi Wanna One. Ia tidak akan membiarkan haters menghujat NU'EST atau Wanna One lagi karena kesalahannya.

Tapi pertahanannya runtuh saat mendengar suara Rap Jonghyun. Krystal air mengalir deras dari mata indahnya, tubuhnya bergetar ia tidak akan bisa bertahan disini mendengarkan suara para member yang ia sayangi. Tapi ia tahu ia harus bersikap profesional. Tapi air matanya tidak bisa berhenti. Seongwoo yang berada disampingnya segera menarik Minhyun dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan wajah Minhyun dibahunya. Membiarkan sang empu menangis dalam agoni. ' _Inikah maumu Mnet, SIAL.. SIAL_ ' Umpatnya dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

 _"Itdamyeon dollil su itdamyeon_

 _Machi yeonghwacheoreom dashi cheoeum geu jariro_

 _Itdamyeon nae yeope itdamyeon_

 _Machi i modeun ge apeun kkumcheoreom"_

 _Jika aku bisa, jika aku bisa mendengarmu_

 _Seperti di dalam film, aku akan memulainya lagi dari awal_

 _Kalau saja kau berada di sisiku_

 _Seolah ini semua hanya mimpi yang menyakitkan_

Lantunan lirik terakhir If you dilantunkan oleh Aron menutup performance mereka. Jonghyun membuka matanya yang terpenjam saat mendengar sorak sorai penonton yang mengelukan nama mereka. Ia tersenyum bahagia melihat fans mereka menangis usai penampilan mereka. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling stage dan pemandangan di belakang panggung nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti.

Di belakang tampak Seongwoo yang tengah memeluk erat Minhyun menatap tajam dirinya.

"JR.." Panggil Minki namun Jonghyun masih tidak bergeming.

"Jonghyun.. Hei Jonghyun.." Dongho menepuk punggungnya membuat dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seongwoo.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk penampilan berikutnya. Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Dongho sambil memandang ke arah pandangan mata Jonghyun.

'Ahh' Pikir Baekho, ia pun memandang Jonghyun yang masih diam membisu "Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun bukan, kau bilang jangan sampai membuat Minhyun menjadi target para haters lagi kan?" Ucap Dongho, Jonghyun mengehela nafas dalam.

"Aku mengerti, ayo kita ganti kostum" Jawabnya pelan.

Setelah memastikan Minhyun sudah tenang dan siap untuk melanjutkan tugas MC mereka, Seongwoo melanjutkan pembacaan nominasi untuk peringkat ke-1 minggu ini. Disampingnya Minhyun sesekali memberikan komentar singkat yang meminta para fans untuk mengirimkan sms dukungan kepada para kandidat peringkat ke-1. Setelah itu mereka break untuk menyaksikan Special stage NU'EST selanjutnya.

"Minhyun-ah, apakah kamu sanggup?" Tanya Seongwoo pelan.

"Ahh, maafkan aku merepotkanmu tadi Seongwoo. Aku berterimakasih atas bantuanmu tadi. Menyembunyikan ku yang tengah menangis, betapa tidak profesional-nya aku.."Ujar Minhyun sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu Minhyun.. dan bukanlah sesuatu yang harus menjadi bebanmu.. mereka adalah keluargamu, kalau para fans tidak terima karena hubunganmu dengan NU'EST, maka mereka bukanlah Fans sejatimu.." Ucap Seongwoo pelan.

Minhyun terpana mendengar perkataan Seongwoo "Terimakasih Seongwoo, Terimakasih.." Ucap Minhyun penuh Syukur.

.

* * *

.

Performance NU'EST selanjutnya, perasaan Minhyun sudah jauh lebih tenang. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama penampilan NU'EST. Perasaan bangga menjalari hatinya saat ia menyaksikan Minki dan Aaron Hyung mampu membawakan bagiannya dengan baik. Ia pun memandang penuh rindu saat Jonghyun melantunkan bagiannya. Air mata masih terasa menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Tapi Minhyun sudah berjanji ia tidak akan menangis lagi, tidak sekarang dan tidak pula nanti. Ia tidak akan membiarkan haters ataupun Mnet mempermainkannya lagi.

"Minhyun, Seongwoo kalian harus bersiap-siap untuk tampil" Suara Manajer Kim yang memanggil dirinya membuat Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari penampilan Hello.

Seongwoo menatap dirinya, seakan bertanya apakah tidak apa mereka pergi sekarang. Minhyun tersenyum melihatnya, Seongwoo benar-benar teman yang baik pikirnya.

Ia pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Seongwoo yang sudah melangkah didepannya sebelum memberikan pandangan terakhir kearah panggung.

.

* * *

.

Mereka tiba segmen terakhir acara, yaitu pengumuman pemenang. Minhyun dan Seongwoo sudah bersiap di tengah panggung untuk pembacaan pemenang.

"Ah, harus kah kita berdiri disini?" Suara Jonghyun membuat Minhyun reflek membalikan badannya untuk melihat kebelakangnya. Ia bisa melihat Jisung tengah menarik Jonghyun untuk berdiri disampingnya.

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Minhyun.

"Tampaknya tidak etis kalau aku berdiri disini" Ucap Jonghyun sambil tersenyum memandang Minhyun lalu hendak beranjak ke belakang.

"Jangan.." Dengan Panik ia menarik Baju Jonghyun.

"Jangan pergi kumohon tetap disini.." Bisik Minhyun pelan.

Jonghyun menatap Minhyun yang tampak berkaca-kaca memandangnya sebelum langsung memalingkan muka.

"Baiklah, tetap fokus dengan tugasmu Minhyun" Jawabnya. "Selamat atas debutnya Wanna One" tambah Jonghyun Formal

Seongwoo mengangguk kaku mendengar ucapan Jonghyun, Minhyun sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan formalitas Jonghyun yang terpenting Jonghyun ada disini, disampingnya, bersama dirinya. Ia tersenyum sumringah dan dengan muka berseri bersiap kearah kamera yang kini mulai fokus ke arah MC.

Seongwoo melirik kearah belakang Minhyun dan mendengus saat melihat Jonghyun.

'Dasar perusak suasana' Batinnya.

Ia bisa melihat Minhyun yang terus menerus mengerling kebelakang dirinya dan tersenyum lega saat menyadari Jonghyun masih berada dibelakangnya.

.

* * *

.

Usai membacakan Salam penutup mereka sebagai MC. Minhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat ia merasa rekaman acara sudah berakhir. Ia tahu Jonghyun berada dibelakangnya tadi, tapi saat ia membalikan badannya ia panik saat menyadari Jonghyun sudah tidak berada dibelakangnya.

Ia bisa melihat para member NU'EST tengah memberi salam kepada Member Wanna One yang lain. Minhyun berusaha melambaikan tanggannya untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Tangannya melambai kearah Dongho dan Minki, tapi mereka tengah asyik memeluk Jisung. Ia berusaha memanggil Aaron tapi Aaron tampak tengah mengobrol dengan grup lain dan tidak mendengar panggilannya. Matanya nyalang mencari Jonghyun, tapi kemudian Seongwoo menarik tangannya kearah depan dan mengingatkannya agar masih membungkuk hormat.

Minhyun memandang minta maaf kearah Seongwoo dan langsung mendampingi Seongwoo membungkuk berterimakasih ke para peserta acara. Meski tidak luput matanya mencari sosok NU'EST ditengah-tengah peserta.

Sesudah memastikan ia sudah melakukan semua tugasnya Minhyun kembali berusaha mencari anggota NU'EST. Tapi mereka kini berada jauh dari dirinya. Minhyun panik, ia ingin menghampiri mereka, tapi genggaman tangan Seongwoo menghalanginya, ia bisa melihat Seongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbisik 'Kita masih punya misi lain Minhyun'. Minhyunpun menghela nafasnya dan menenangkan dirinya.

Sungwoon menhampiri dirinya dan memeluknya "Maafkan aku Minhyun, tapi kita punya misi yang harus dilakukan" Bisiknya pelan.

Minhyun hanya terdiam dan mengangguk dan menghampiri Woojin yang memberikan kertas yang berisi kata-kata untuk Wannable yang sudah mereka siapkan.

"Hyung, Gwenchana?" Pertanyaan Woojin meyadarkan Minhyun.

"AH, tidak apa-apa Woojin-ah ayo kita tunggu aba-abanya"Elak Minhyun.

"Hana Dul Set, Wannable Saranghae.." ucap mereka bersamaan. Sambil melambaikan kata-kata miliknya berusaha tersenyum ceria meski hatinya diliputi kesedihan.

.

* * *

.

"Tidakkah kita terlalu jahat kepada Minhyun diatas panggung tadi?" Ucap Minki pelan saat mereka sudah berada dibelakang panggung.

Dongho memandang kearah Jonghyun yang tengah menyenderkan dirinya di dinding, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak mau Minhyun dihujat hanya karena berinteraksi dengan kita bukan?" Jawab Dongho.

"Lagipula tidak kah kau lihat sebagian member tampak sengaja menghalanginya untuk tidak bertemu kita, mungkin untuk melindungi Minhyun dari haters.." Sambung Aaron.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku merasa bersalah saat mengabaikan lambaian tangan Minhyun. Aku merasa tidak enak membuatnya bersedih" Minki menunduk.

Jonghyun terdiam mendengar anggota timnya berbicara. Ia sendiri sebisa mungkin mencoba menghindari Minhyun, karena ia tidak mau Minhyun kembali terluka. Tapi perasaanya terasa hampa saat melihat ekspresi Minhyun yang tertunduk sedih. Kalau bisa ia ingin menghapus kesedihan Minhyun, memeluknya, memberi selamat atas proses debutnya secara langsung. Bercakap-cakap dan bercanda, tapi apa daya mereka berada pada posisi dimana hanya menyebut nama saja langsung men-triger para haters yang selalu mencari cara untuk bisa menghujat Minhyun.

Dan Jonghyun akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencegahnya, meski itu berarti mengabaikan Minhyun dan menyakiti perasaannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia mencegah Minhyun terluka tapi ia sendiri melukainya? Jonhghyun sungguh merasa merana.

"Kita tunggu Minhyun disini, setidaknya tidak banyak yang bisa melihat" Ucapnya pelan.

Ucapannya langsung membuahkan hasil dalam mengangkat mood anggota tim nya yang sendu, ia di hujani pelukan oleh Minki, ucapan terimakasih dari Aaron dan tepukan hangat Dongho.

.

* * *

.

Usai melakukan misi mereka, Para member bersiap kembali ke fan milik mereka. Minhyun berjalan dengan lesu dibelakang. Ia berusaha menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah meninggalkan panggung. Tiba-tiba Jihoon berlari menghampirinya dan berkata kalau Para Member NU'EST tengah menunggunya dibelakang panggung. Minhyun yang syok terdiam membuat Jihoon yang gemas segera menarik dirinya untuk bertemu dengan para member yang dirindukannya.

Minhyun tidak bisa menghapus senyumnya saat melihat Aaron, Dongho, Minki dan Jonghyun melambai kearahnya. Ia baru hendak menghambur kepelukan Jonghyun saat tiba-tiba Seongwoo mencegahnya.

"Minhyun, tunggu!" Tahan Seongwoo

"Ada kamera disini.." Bisiknya ditelinga Minhyun.

Minhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah Seongwoo dan kembali memandang para member NU'EST yang tampak memahami maksud Seongwoo.

Dongho memandang tidak suka kearah kameramen yang tengah menunggu di depan pintu keluar. Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Minhyun yang tengah dipegani oleh Seongwoo dan kembali menatap Jonghyun.

"Ahh, kami hanya tinggal untuk mengucapkan selamat sekali lagi.." Ujar Jonghyun sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian" Sambungnya. Lalu Jonghyun berbalik menghadap mereka "Ayo kita pulang.." Tegasnya.

"Ta-tapi..." Minki terbata mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

Dongho memandang Jonghyun tidak percaya, tapi melihat ekspresi keras Jonghyun Dongho hanya bisa mengela nafas ia pun menarik Minki pergi sebelum mengangguk singkat kearah member Wanna One.

Ia menatap Minhyun sekilas. Hwang Minhyun-nya yang ia sayangi bak adiknya sendiri tampak menatap nanar mereka.

'Maafkan aku Minhyun, Maafkan kami...'

.

* * *

.

Minhyun menangis dalam pelukan Jisung sesampainya di fan. Jisung mengusap lembut punggung Minhyun berusaha memberikan ketenangan kepada pria tampan didepannya. Hatinya hancur mendengar tangisan Minhyun, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bisa menghapus kesedihan Minhyun. Member lain tampak memandang penuh bersalah ke arah Minhyun. Tapi mereka sendiri sering merasa cemburu melihat hubungan Minhyun dan NU'EST.

Minhyun menangis dan terus menangis sampai ia terlelap dalam pelukan Jisung.

"Minhyun-ah, bangunlah..." Ucap Jisung lembut.

Mereka sudah tiba sedari tadi di basement dorm mereka. Jisung yang tidak tega membangunkan Minhyun meminta para member untuk kembali lebih dulu.

Jisung bisa saja meminta tolong manajer atau para member untuk menggendong Minhyun. Tapi ia yakin Minhyun akan merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan orang lain.

"Ngghh.." Minhyun mengusap kedua matanya yang kini membengkak. "Kita sudah samapi hyung?" Suara parau Minhyun menyapa pendengaran Jisung.

"Iyah, jadi maafkan aku karena membangunkanmu.." Jawab Jisung

"Minhyunnie, ma-matamu..!" Ucap Jisung terkejut saat memandang Minhyun yang kini menatapnya. Mata Minhyun tampak memerah dan membengkak.

"Nng.. Mian Hyung, Uurggh.. karena itu aku benci kalau menangis" Canda Minhyun yang gagal membuat Jisung tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu Minhyunnie?" Selidik Jisung.

"Aku punya alergi terhadap garam seperti yang kau tahu, dan air mata termasuk kedalam hal yang menjadi pemicuku alergiku hyung.." Terang Minhyun sambil meraba mencari pegangan untuk berdiri.

"Bisa bantu aku berdiri Hyung, aku tidak bisa melihat.." Rajuk Minhyun.

"O-oke, Tunggu sebentar" Jisung segera bangun dari posisi duduknya dan membantu menuntun Minhyun.

"Dimana obat alergimu Minhyunnie?" Tanya Jisung yang kini membantu Minhyun berdiri.

"Hmm, sepertinya ada di kamar hyung, Aduh maafkan aku jadi merepotkanmu.. Aku banyak merepotkan orang hari ini.." Sesal Minhyun.

Jisung menggeleng mendengar ucapan Minhyun "Jangan merasa terbebani Minhyunnie, Kita disini saling membantu sebagai pengganti keluargamu, jadi jangan merasa takut untuk menunjukan perasaanmu.." Jelas Jisung lembut.

Minhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jisung "Ne, Terimakasih banyak hyung.."

Sesampainya di dorm seperti perkiraan Jisung para member histeris melihat kondisi mata Minhyun yang membengkak. Daehwi, Jihoon dan Jinhyoung langsung menggerumuni Minhyun berusaha membantu Hyung mereka kembali ke kamar. Jisung langsung menjelaskan keadaan Minhyun kepada para member lain.

"Alerginya kambuh, tampaknya air mata menjadi salah satu pemicu alerginya" Terang Jisung.

Daniel dan Seongwoo saling berpandangan. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus Hyung" Ujar Seongwoo serius.

"Terus menerus seperti ini tidak baik untuk kondisi fisik Minhyun" Sambung Sungwoon.

"Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan kalau penyebab utama tangisan Minhyun Hyung juga merupakan sumber kebahagiannya?" Jawab Jaehwan pelan.

Ucapan Jaehwan Membuat para member lain terdiam. Karena meski enggan mengakui tapi mereka mau tidak mau membenarkan ucapan Jaehwan.

"Err Hyung" Suara Jihoon memecah keheningan yang ada. "Obat alergi Minhyun tampaknya habis jadi Minhyun Hyung tampaknya langsung pergi tidur saja.."

"Dia meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkan kita.." Sambung Jinyoung

"Aku heran, kenapa Minhyun Hyung selalu meminta maaf kepada kita. Bukankah itulah gunanya keluarga? Kita harus saling membantu kan?" Daehwi menyuarakan pendapatnya sambil tertunduk lesu. Membuat yang lain saling bertatapan dengan satu dan yang lain.

"Aku akan menghubungi Jonghyun" Ujar Jisung. "Mungkin ada sisa obat yang tersisa di Dorm NU'EST" sambungnya meninggalkan ruang tamu yang tengah dilanda kesunyian.

.

* * *

.

Jonghyun tampak uring-uringan sesampainya di Dorm mereka. Bukan hanya ia saja sebenarnya, hampir semua member tampak menahan amarah mereka. Bagaimana tidak, setelah dengan berat hati mereka harus meninggalkan Minhyun begitu saja. Saat di Mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka mendapati Mnet meng-upload fancam moment singkat mereka dengan Minhyun di dalam sosial media mereka.

Jonghyun yang pikirannya sedang kalut langsung menghubungi CEO mereka dan menyampaikan keluhannya. Ia tidak mau setelah semua kesulitan yang mereka hadapi hari ini, pada akhirnya Minhyun tetap harus terluka. Untungnya CEO mereka segera mendengarkan keluhan Jonghyun. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak setuju untuk mengirim NU'EST dalam Special Stage tadi, tapi ada kesepakatan yang harus ia sepakati dengan Mnet. Sehingga meski berat hati ia harus menyutujui permintaan Mnet.

Tapi untuk hal ini, ia setuju dengan Jonghyun bahwa kali ini Mnet sudah melewati batas. Sesudah menutup telepon ia langsung menghubungi Nomor PD Mcountdown untuk menyelesaikan urusan ini.

Jonghyun menghela nafas berat, sesudah menutup teleponnya. Ia memandang kearah sofa dimana disana Dongho tengah menenangkan Minki yang tengah menangis sedih. Ia bisa melihat Aaron hyung terlihat frustasi saat melihat bahwa tampaknya beberapa Haters telah memanfaatkan moment singkat yang diupload Mnet untuk menghujat Minhyun.

Jonghyun memejamkan matanya, tatapan sedih Minhyun saat mereka harus berpisah tadi terasa bagaikan ada belati tidak kasat mata menyayat-nyayat hatinya.

Ditengah rasa gelisahnya, nomor tidak dikenal menghubungi ponselnya. Ia sempat enggan mengangkat ponselnya. Tapi entah kenapa firasatnya menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" Jawab Jonghyun ragu-ragu.

"Jonghyun-ah? Syukurlah kau mengangkatnya. Ini aku Jisung" mengetahui identitas peneleponnya membuat Jonghyun langsung rileks.

"Ah, Ne Hyung.. Ada apa?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Hmm, begini tampaknya alergi Minhyun kambuh sedang disini stok obat alerginya sudah habis. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah masih ada sisa obatnya disana?" Tanya Jisung.

'Kau pasti menangis' Batin Jonghyun.

"Tunggu sebentar akan kulihat Hyung.." Jawab Jonghyun.

Dongho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jonghyun 'Siapa?' Bisiknya. "Jisung" Jawab Jonghyun singkat.

Jonghyun pergi ke arah kamarnya dan Minhyun. Dibuka laci tempat Minhyun obatnya. "Ahh masih ada sisa disini Hyung" Seru Jonghyun.

"Jinjja? Bisakah kau antar kesini Jonghyun?" Tanya Jisung ragu-ragu

Jonghyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jisung. "Aku tidak tahu Hyung, mungkin nanti aku titipkan kepada Manajer Kim saja" Jawab Jonghyun.

"Tidak bisakah kau yang mengantar?" Pertanyaan Jisung membuat Jonghyun terdiam.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jonghyun

"Kami membutuhkanmu... Minhyun membutuhkanmu Jonghyun.."Ucap Jisung pelan

Jonghyun menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Jisung.

"Baiklah Aku akan kesana..."

"Terimakasih Jonghyun.." Ucap Jisung senang.

Jonghyun menutup telepon dengan perasaan gundah.

' _Apakah aku melakukan hal yang tepat, Minhyun_?' Batinnya

.

.

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Muahaha..

Abis baper krn momen NUEST X Minhyun kemaren jadi pengen bikin cerita mereka..

berasa kayak kisah romeo Juliet bgt dah mereka T_T

Kayak disayat2 gituuuu dehh berasanya pas liat rekaman buatan fan...

.

Review please! Maybe i'll Update faster if i got many support from u guys *

See ya,

LilcuteBear


	2. Downpour Final

_**¤If It's You¤**_

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except this story..

.

 **Pairing : 2 Hyun**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Why is everything so heavy?

Kenapa susah sekali baginya untuk bisa bersama para membernya?

.

* * *

Hampir tengah malam saat Jonghyun tiba di dorm Wanna One, ia memang sengaja mampir lebih dahulu ke apotik untuk membeli tambahan obat untuk Minhyun, setelah itu ia baru melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tujuan utamanya, dorm wanna one.

Jonghyun menarik nafas saat ia sudah sampai didepan pintu Dorm tempat Minhyun berada. Perlahan ditekannya intercom penerima tamu mereka. Guanlian membukakan pintu saat ia sampai, matanya tampak mengantuk ketika membuka pintu.

"Ah syukurlah kau sudah datang Hyung.." Ucapnya parau

"Kau belum tidur ?"

"Jihoon tidak mau tidur sampai Minhyun Hyung mendapatkan obatnya. Aku hanya menemani nya" Jawab Guanlin sambil menguap.

"Maaf agak lama, aku sekalian membeli obat tambahan untuk Minhyun" Ujar Jonghyun.

"Aku mengerti Hyung.. Ayo kuantar ke kamar"

Jonghyun mengikuti Guanlin menuju kamar milik Minhyun.

Saat pintu kamar dibuka tampak Jihoon dan Jinyoung tengah duduk disamping ranjang Minhyun, tangan Jihoon dengan telaten memijati mata Minhyun yang membengkak dengan air hangat sedang Jinyoung asyik memainkan rambut Minhyun yang tengah terlelap. Tampak Jisung dan Jaehwan sedang asyik mengobrol di kasur Woojin. Sedang yang punya kasur tertidur pulas di kasur Guanlin.

"Ahh Jonghyun, Terimakasih banyak sudah datang, maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Jisung langsung berdiri ketika melihat sosok Jonghyun memasuki kamar, begitupun Jihoon. Jinyoung yang tengah duduk di sisi ranjang Minhyun dengan canggung langsung bangkit berdiri lalu membungkuk memberi salam kepada Jonghyun setelah kemudian langsung lari pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aku membawakan obat Minhyun dan sekalian membeli tambahannya Hyung.."

"Terimakasih banyak Jonghyun atas bantuanmu.."

Jonghyun memandang Minhyun yang tengah terlelap "Terimakasih yah Jihoon" Ucap Jonghyun tulus kepada Jihoon yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Ahh jangan dipikirkan Hyung.." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku pikir dibutuhkan oleh Minhyun hyung" Ucap Jihoon.

"Iyah, tindakanmu tepat sekali dalam tindakan pengurangan rasa sakit karena alerginya" Ungkap Jonghyun yang membuat Jihoon menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ia senang telah melakukan hal yang benar untuk Hyungnya itu.

Jonghyun perlahan menghampiri Minhyun yang masih terlelap dan mengelusi pipi tirus Minhyun.

'Kenapa kau semakin bertambah kurus saja' Bisiknya pelan.

Gerakan Jonghyun berhenti saat dirasanya Minhyun mengusap kedua matanya.

"Nggh Jihoonie..?"

"N-ne Hyung aku disini!" Seru Jihoon dari balik Jonghyun

"Huh, lalu siapa ini didepanku?" Tanya Minhyun serak.

Jonghyun langsung memegang tangan Minhyun yang masih mengusapi matanya yang membengkak.

"Jangan diusap Minhyun" Tangan Jonghyun langsung menggenggam tangan Minhyun.

DEG

Jantung Minhyun terasa berhenti berdetak mendengar suara yang amat dirindukannya itu.

"J-jonghyunnie...?" Bisiknya lirih

"Iyah ini aku Minhyunnie.." Bisik Jonghyun lembut

Hiks

Minhyun sudah berjanji ia tidak akan menangis lagi, ia sudah lelah menangisi kondisinya saat ini. Tapi mendengar suara Jonghyun merasakan sentuhannya membuat perasaan Minhyun meluap, tanpa bisa ditahan ia kembali mengisak keras

"Jonghyunieee... Hiks.. Jonghyunnie.." Jonghyun membiarkan dirinya dipeluk erat oleh Minhyun yang kembali menangis terisak. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah penghuni kamar meminta maaf. Jisung yang mengerti maksud Jonghyun langsung mengajak mereka yang masih sadar untuk memberi privasi kepada mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih" Bisik Jonghyun pelan yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jisung.

.

* * *

.

Diluar kamar Jihoon dan Jaehwan tampak saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak menyangka hanya dengan kehadiran sosok Jonghyun saja bisa langsung memancing luapan emosi Minhyun.

Jisung sendiri tampak menghela nafas, "Well, memang Jonghyun lah yang Minhyun butuhkan saat ini" Ujarnya dengan penuh keceriaan yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Kau tahu hyung, selama aku bersama dirinya saat syuting Wanna Go, aku selalu memandang Minhyun hyung sebagai sosok yang cool yang selalu dapat diandalkan. Bahkan selama ini aku selalu merasa tidak ada masalah yang tidak bisa aku selesaikan selama aku bersama Minhyun hyung." Jaehwan memandang lurus kearah pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan Minhyun. "Aku selama ini menganggap kalau Minhyun hyung paling dekat denganku, dan karena kedekatan kami lah aku yakin aku telah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, tapi nyatanya aku belum pernah melihat ekspresi kesedihan seperti itu. Bodohnya aku yah Hyung" Sesal Jaehwan.

Jisung mengusap punggung Jaehwan pelan, ia memandang Jihoon yang juga tengah tertunduk lesu.

"Semua butuh proses Jaehwanie, aku yakin akan tiba saatnya Minhyun bisa lebih terbuka kepada kita. Tapi untuk saat ini mari kita biarkan dulu Jonghyun menghiburnya, oke? "Jaehwan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jisung. Ia, Jihoon dan guanlin kita mengekori Jisung menuju kamarnya dan OngNiel.

.

* * *

.

Di dalam kamar Jonghyun membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman menjadi memangku Minhyun. "Sshh.. jangan menangis Minhyunnie.." Bujuk Jonghyun

Tapi Minhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Jonghyun, tubuhnya bergetar, kemeja Jonghyun seketika dibanjiri oleh airmata Minhyun.

"Ke-kenapa menyapamu saja sulit sekali, Ke-kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap normal kepada kalian? Kenapa ini sulit sekali Jonghyunie..."Minhyun menyuarakan agoninya.

Jonghyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu sikapmu tadi karena kau tidak ingin menambah masalahku, tapi rasanya sakit sekali saat diabaikan olehmu Jonghyun... Sakiitt.." Isak Minhyun.

"Sshh Maafkan aku Minhyun, maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa susah sekali untuk aku merasa bahagia.. Kenapa setelah semua kesuksesan yang kita impikan kini bisa terwujud, harus aku bayar mahal dengan situasi ini, Situasi dimana aku tidak ada bersama kalian.."Minhyun membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada pelukan Jonghyun.

"Kenapa menyebut nama kalian seakan membuat aku menjadi seorang penjahat? Bagaimana bisa aku hidup seperti itu Jonghyunie? Berpura-pura seakan kalian tidak ada, Padahal kalian adalah keluargaku.." Tubuh Minhyun bergetar semakin hebat membuat rasa bersalah menyelimuti tubuh Jonghyun.

"Minhyun... Maaf... Maafkan aku.. "

Jonghyun hanya bisa terus mendekap erat Minhyun berusaha meringankan kepedihan yang Minhyun rasakan.

.

* * *

.

Saat ini mereka tengah berbaring di sofa utama Dorm Wanna One, Minhyun yang meminta pindah. Ia tidak tega menahan teman-teman sekamarnya dan menelantarkan mereka yang sama-sama kelelahan. Jihoon dan Jaehwan sempat menolak saat Minhyun menyuruh mereka untuk tidur. Tapi Hwang Minhyun bukanlah seorang yang bisa dibantah, dan mereka pun hanya bisa menunduk kalah dan membiarkan Minhyun dibopong Jonghyun menuju area ruang tamu.

Posisi Minhyun saat ini tengah tertidur diatas sofa dengan dada Jonghyun sebagai alas kepalanya. Ia masih memegangi erat kemeja Jonghyun yang basah akibat airmatanya, seolah takut Jonghyun akan menghilang apabila Minhyun melepaskannya.

Minhyun berusaha memicingkan matanya yang kini tambah membengkak efek luapan emosinya. Melihat tingkah Minhyun Jonghyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau memang jelek kalau habis menangis" Canda Jonghyun yang membuat Minhyun cemberut.

"Uurgghh Aku benci kau Kim Jonghyun"Balas Minhyun serak.

Jonghyun memandang Minhyun dengan lembut

"Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi yah.." Ucap Jonghyun pelan.

Minhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Jonghyun

"Bagaimana..." Suara bisikan Minhyun nyaris terluput dari pendengaran Jonghyun.

"Apa..?"

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak terus menerus bersedih saat mengingat kalian?"Tanya Minhyun lirih.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak bersedih saat melihat tampil bersama, sedang aku sendirian disini?"

"Bagaimana caranya aku tersenyum, kalau untuk bisa berinteraksi dengan kalian saja terasa sulit sekali bagiku.."

"Minhyunnie.." Jonghyun kembali mendekap erat Minhyun.

"Aku selalu bersyukur dengan keputusan kita untuk mengikuti acara Produce 101, karena disanalah kita bertemu dengan keajaiban yang selama ini kita tunggu.."

"Aku pun sudah tidak menyesali takdir saat aku lolos menjadi member Wanna One sedang kalian tidak.. Aku selalu percaya bahwa selalu ada sisi positif dalam segala kejadian di hidup kita. Dan aku senang melihat respon fans terhadap NU'EST yang meningkat, lagu lama kita bisa bertengger kembali dalam music chart, sesuatu yang kita impikan sedari dulu. Tapi kenapa sangat mahal harga yang harus aku bayar Jonghyun"

Minhyun menarik nafas dan melanjutkan "Melihat kalian tampil dengan baik tadi, membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah aku masih bagian dari kalian? Masihkah kalian membutuhkanku? Kalian.. tampak lengkap meski aku tidak disana.." Suara Minhyun tercekat akibat isakannya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan para Haters yang menghujatku Jonghyun, tapi aku tidak terima ketika mereka berkata bahwa NU'EST berusaha menggunakan aku untuk bisa berjaya, padahal sesungguhnya kau lah yang seharusnya berada disini, bukan aku.."

"Aku... A-ku.."Minhyun kembali menangis dalam pelukan Jonghyun.

"Selama ini aku terus berusaha kuat Jonghyun-ah, tapi aku tidak bisa..."

"Terpisah dari kalian masih bisa ku tanggung, tapi ketika aku tidak bisa bertemu kalian sesuka hatiku atau hanya mengucap nama kalian saja aku tidak bisa, bagaimana caraku untuk hidup Jonghyun..."

"Ketika kalian mengabaikanku tadi, aku merasa semua pertahananku runtuh Jonghyun, saat itu aku tidak peduli lagi dengan cacian para Haters atau Fans Wanna one yang akan ikut menghujatku. Aku hanya ingin bersama kalian." Bisik Minhyun lirih.

"Jantungku terasa nyaris berhenti saat selesai acara aku tidak mendapatimu dibelakangku. Padahal kau telah berjanji tidak akan pergi. Saat aku memanggil para member dan kalian tengah asyik menyapa yang lain, tapi tidak bisa balas menyapaku. Bahkan saat kita berjumpa dibelakang panggung dan kau pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat aku mengobrol dengan kalian, Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan sakit yang kurasakan. "

"Karena itu ku mohon.." Minhyun menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap Jonghyun.

"Kumohon Jonghyuniee.. "Minhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat mencoba menahan isakan yang terasa memenuhi kerongkongannya.

"Jangan abaikan aku... "Ucapnya perih.

Tatapan terluka Minhyun membuat Nafas Jonghyun seakan berhenti. Ia tidak tahu sikapnya tadi ternyata amat mempengaruhi Minhyun.

Melihat kekasih hatinya terpuruk dalam kesedihan membuat Jonghyun menyesali keputusannya untuk bertukar tempat dengan Minhyun.

Ia tahu sekarang semua sudah terlambat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kesepakatan sudah terbentuk antara manajemennya dan Mnet. Kesepakatan yang menjerat ia dan Minhyun. Kesepakatan yang kini melukai dirinya dan orang yang dicintainya.

"Maafkan aku Minhyunie, maafkan aku.. Tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus kita hadapi" Bisik Jonghyun lirih.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, tapi Aku yakin kau pasti mampu Minhyunnie, Hwang Minhyun yang kukenal adalah sosok yang kuat dan bijaksana, dan kita sudah tahu inilah konsekuensi dari pilihan kita saat mengikuti Produce 101 bukan? Kemungkinan terburuk saat hanya salah satu yang akan berhasil debut.. "Jonghyun menatap Minhyun yang mengangguk lemah mendengar ucapannya.

Jonghyun tersenyum lembut sambil mengecup kepala Minhyun, menghirup aroma shampoo yang ia rindukan.

"Buang pikiran negatif tentang dirimu sayang, Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di NU'EST. Tidak Minki, tidak Aaron hyung dan tidak pula Dongho. Karena itu kita membentuk unit W, NU'EST W. Aku memang hanya menjelaskan makna W yang berarti Waiting you, menunggumu dan memberikan apresiasi kepada fans yang selalu mendukung dan menunggu kita.

"Tapi tahukah kau makna W sesungguhnya, Minhyunnie? W itu adalah kebalikan dari M yang berarti Minhyun. Yang berarti dirimu sayang.."Ujar Jonghyun sambil mengecup dahi Minhyun lembut.

"NU'EST W ada karena Minhyun, dan untuk Minhyun pula lah kami berdiri. Kita memang tidak bisa berhubungan langsung baik didepan atau dibelakang layar karena kesepakatan kita dengan Mnet, tapi itu semua tidak akan menghilangkan ikatan yang kita punya Minhyun..."

"Ikatan yang tumbuh karena kita saling berbagi mimpi, agoni, harapan dan emosi. Itulah ikatan takdir kita Minhyunnie.. Dimanapun kau berada, siapapun yang bersamamu kau adalah bagian dari kami, bagian dari NU'EST."

"Tidak kah kau percaya pada kami?"

Minhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Jonghyun

"A-aku percaya kepada kalian, kepada NU'EST, kepadamu.." Jawab Minhyun pelan.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau ragu?"

Minhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jonghyun.

"Kau berada disini karena suatu alasan, dan demi alasan itu kau harus kuat Minhyunnie.."

"Nikmati momentmu saat ini, bersama yang lain ukirlah kisah milikmu. Sehingga nanti diakhir penghujung perpisahan kita, disaat kita akan bersama kembali, saat itulah kita bisa saling membagi kisah yang sudah kita jalani selama 1.5 tahun."

"Apa kau sanggup, Minhyunie?" Tanya Jonghyun lembut.

Minhyun tertegun menatap Jonghyun

Kenapa ia bisa lupa? Ikatannya dengan NU'EST adalah nyata, begitupun jalinan persaudaraan yang sekarang ia bina di Wanna One. Dimanapun ia berada, NU'EST adalah keluarganya.

Kenapa Minhyun bisa melupakan hal itu. Bahwa ikatan takdir tidak akan bisa dipisahkan meski mereka jarang bersua, karena bukan kuantitas pertemuan yang berarti tapi unsur kepercayaan yang mengakar didalamnya.

Minhyun menatap Jonghyun yang kini mengusapi pipinya lembut.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Tapi aku yakin kamu dan aku mampu melewati ini. Kita tidak akan membiarkan Mnet mempermainkan kita lagi, karena itu kita harus terus bertambah kuat. Kau bisa sayang?"

Minhyun mengangguk mantap mendengar ucapan Jonghyun meski air mta kembali mengalir di pipinya, tapi bukan kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Melainkan perasaan haru yang memberi kehangatan di relung hatinya.

"Terimakasih Minhyun, Terimakasih untuk mencoba tetap selalu kuat sayang.. "Ucap Jonghyun sambil menciumi kedua pelupuk mata Minhyun yang basah oleh air mta.

"And for your information, Iam forever yours Hwang Minhyun. Just to make you remember" Sambung Jonghyun sambil berbisik sensual ditelinga Minhyun, membuat Minhyun merona merah dan langsung mencubit lengan Jonghyun.

"Dasar Gombal" Cibir Minhyun

Jonghyun menatap Minhyun yang tengah menunduk malu, "Aku mencintaimu Hwang Minhyun.." Bisik Jonghyun lembut. Dan dengan perlahan menyegel bibir ranum Minhyun dalam pagutan kasih mereka.

.

* * *

.

Jonghyun melepaskan bibir Minhyun dan kini asyik mengecupi leher jenjang miliknya.

Hatinya terasa lebih ringan saat melihat Minhyun yang sudah mulai tenang. Kalau bisa ia ingin sekali mengehentikan waktu saat ini. Moment dimana Minhyun terbaring aman dalam pelukannya, sehingga ia bisa memberikan kekasihnya kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang ia butuhkan. Tapi Jonghyun tahu untuk saat ini, waktu bukan lah teman terbaiknya.

Jonghyun mengerling singkat kearah jam dinding, pukul 1 malam. Jonghyun menghela nafas berat. Tapi ia langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi Jahil dan membisiki Minhyun, "Saatnya minum obat, Nona Hwang.." Ujar Jonghyun jahil.

"Yah.. Kim Jonghyun! Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu.." Minhyun kembali menyembunyikan dirinya yang tersipu di dada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun terkekeh melihat telinga Minhyun yang memerah, ah ia sangat merindukaan saat seperti ini, saat dimana ia dengan bebas bisa menggoda Minhyun. Ia pun mengambil gelas berisi air yang sudah ia siapkan dimeja dan memberikannya kepada Minhyun.

"Minum ini dulu, Emperor-nim" ia menyodorkan obat Mihyun yang langsung diminum oleh Minhyun.

"Setelah ini kau harus istirahat, kalau tidak obatnya tidak akan bereaksi. Oke sayang?"

Minhyun hanya mengangguk pelan saat dirasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar" Jonghyun pun kembali menuntun Minhyun kembali ke kamar.

.

* * *

.

Hampir semua sudah tertidur di kasurnya masing-masing saat Jonghyun membuka pintu kamar, hanya Jaehwan yang tampak masih menunggu Minhyun Jonghyun.

"Hyung?" Ucapnya terkejut.

"Ah Jaehwan, kau belum tidur?"tanya Jonghyun sambil menyelimuti Minhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya merasakan efek obat yang diminumnya.

"Aku sengaja menunggu kalian berdua, agar saat balik nanti Hyung tidak sendirian" Jawab Jaehwan.

"Benarkah, Terimakasih banyak Jaehwan.."Ujar Jonghyun sambil tersenyum kearah Jaehwan sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya kearah Minhyun yang masih menggenggam erat jemarinya.

"Ingat janjimu sayang.."Bisik Jonghyun lembut.

Minhyun yang masih menggenggam tangan Jonghyun hanya mengangguk pelan karena rasa kantuk menjemputnya. "Mmm, Good Night JR-iee. Take care.." Gumamnya diambang batas kesadarannya.

Jonghyun hanya mengusap pipi Minhyun lembut lalu ia mengecup singkat bibir Minhyun.

"Sweet dream, Minhyunie.."

Melihat adegan didepannya Jaehwan memalingkan wajahnya, seharusnya ia tidak usah menunggu mereka seperti pesan Jisung Hyung. Tapi ia ingin memastikan kalau Minhyun sudah tenang saat ia beritirahat nanti. Dan sekarang ia harus menahan perasaan cemburu miliknya.

Jonghyun bangun dari sisi tempat tidur Minhyun. Ia mengambil jaketnya yang ia sampirkan di tepi ranjang Minhyun.

"Aku sudah mengantar obatnya, tugasku sudah selesai, aku pulang dulu yah Jaehwanie.." Ucap Jonghyun yang masih memandang Minhyun yang kini sudah terlelap.

"Ah, Ne hati-hati ini sudah malam Hyung"

"Terimakasih Jaehwan, maaf apabila Minhyun merepotkanmu. Tapi aku harap kau tidak akan bosan menjaganya."

"Tentu saja Hyung, jangan Khawatir" Jawab Jaehwan mantap sambil mengantar Jonghyun ke depan pintu Dorm mereka.

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaehwan.

'Syukurlah kau dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik Minhyunie' Batin Jonghyun

"Aku balik yah, sampai jumpa nanti Jaehwanie"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan hyung" Jaehwan pun menutup pintu dorm mereka dan tidak lupa menguncinya.

Saat membalikan badan ia terkejut melihat Seongwoo yang kini tengah bersandar di dinding ruang tamu.

"Kau mengagetkan ku Hyung"Ucap Jaehwan sembari mengelus dadanya karena kaget.

"Jonghyun sudah pulang? "

"Baru saya" Jawab Jaehwan

"Kau belum tidur Hyung?" Tanya Jaehwan heran.

Seongwoo hanya mengangkat bahu dan pergi kearah kamar Minhyun. Membuat Jaehwan mengerutkan dahinya dan mengikuti Seongwoo dari belakang.

Dikamar, mereka berdua memandangi Minhyun yang tampak terlelap, efek obat sudah mulai bereaksi tampaknya karena kini mata Minhyun sudah tidak terlalu bengkak.

Jaehwan memandang wajah damai Minhyun, ia benar-benar iri dengan Jonghyun yang mampu menenangkan Minhyun dengan cepat. Kualitas yang sampai saat ini belum dimiliki oleh satupun member Wanna One. Diusapnya surai halus Minhyun.

'Aku harap kau juga bisa sebahagia ini saat bersama kami, Hyung.. 'batin Jaehwan

"Aku iri dengan Jonghyun.. "Ucap Seongwoo pelan, Jaehwan memalingkan wajahnya menatap Seongwoo, 'Bagaimana bisa kami memikirkan hal yang sama?' pikirnya.

"Aku juga hyung" Ucap Jaehwan pelan.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap Minhyun akan segera membuka hatinya terhadap kita.. "sambungnya.

Seongwoo mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Jaehwan.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi aku berjanji akan kupastikan saat itu tiba.." Ujar Seongwoo "Saat dimana Ia bisa menjadi Wanna One Minhyun seutuhnya".

Jaehwan terpana mendengar ucapan Seongwoo.

"Ong Seongwoo, apa yang kau rencanakan" Balas Jaehwan tajam.

"Hmm, tunggu saja. Kau akan berterimakasih kepadaku nanti.. "Ucap Seongwoo sambil tersenyum misterius, membuat Jaehwan bergidik ketakutan.

Jaehwan hanya berharap semua kekacauan ini akan segera berakhir.

.

* * *

.

.

End of Downpour

.

.

* * *

.

Clifhanger..

Cliffhanger..

Tolong jangan marahin lil karena akhir yg bikin WTF itu XD

Heheheh

Hi,

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah review cerita ini. Lil seneng ternyata banyak juga yang ngerasain baper kayak lil.. *tawa sadis*

Sempet nyesek sendiri pas bikin cerita ini, lil ngebayangin gimana yah perasaan Minhyun yang cuma biar bareng sama anggota NU'EST ajah kayaknya susaaah bgt.

Bahkan pas Pledis Bos upload foto bomb Minhyun dan Xieyeon (Pristin) Lil langsung ngerasa sedih loh.

Kebayang ga sih saat ia lebih dihujat ketika berinteraksi sedikit sama membernya dibanding pas dia foto sama idol cewe. (Malang nasibmu Nak) #Plak

Anyway.. cerita ini lil buat tanpa ada unsur menjelekkan pihak manapun, jadi jangan diambil hati yah :p

Lastly jangan lupa tinggalkan Reviewnya yah!

Mau yang isinya unek2, perasaan baper, atau bahkan kritik yang membangun akan sangat lil apresiasi.

Thank you so much All!

Love,

Lilcutebear.


End file.
